Just a normal birthday
by Igetstuckonshowsforagoodminute
Summary: The Flash Team shows up for a surprise Birthday party for Oliver but with Oliver and barry, a hero on hero talk is bound to happen. (based after the end of season 3 of Arrow and season 1 of The flash) (Just a little story hope you enjoy)


p class="MsoNormal""Hey Arrow fam," Cisco says as he enters the Arrow cave "Are we ready to party." Team Flash and Arrow are all getting together for Oliver's birthday which of course he has no idea if he did he would probably just grunt about how they should be protecting their city. "Eh Cisco what are you um doing here" Cisco gave him a confused puppy look and turned to felicity who was hiding behind her desk. "You didn't tell him" Felicity looked at both Cisco and Oliver right as she was about to speak a red streak of lightning entered the room "Hey guys sorry I'm late I ran into a wall well it wasn't my fault a bird flew into me and well you get my point." Barry Allen aka the flash looked at Oliver and by his facial expression, he didn't know what they were doing there. "Oliver there here for your birthday see I wanted to do something nice, so I thought I'd get people together for a party." Felicity knew Oliver wouldn't be happy he hated being the center of attention, but he was going to have to suck it up it was his birthday and they were celebrating no matter what. Finally, Oliver decided to talk "OK I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a little get to getter not like we have anything else to do." This shocked everyone the expected Oliver to make a deal out of them being there but no. The Arrow team hasn't been busy since they defeated Ra's Al Ghoul same for The Flash team they defeated the reverse flash, and now they only have had Meta bank robbers and thing like that, so they all had free time on there hands to use./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey all decide to go to Oliver's loft for drinks, Oliver called Thea, Diggle, and laurel to join them oh he also told them to bring cake. Barry looked at the loft it was nice he stopped and looked longer at the place Thea got stabbed by Ra's Al Ghoul. "This is a nice place." He took a seat on the couch and stretched his limbs Oliver looked at the young speedster he looked different maybe he was just tired he did have mad dark circles. He walked over and sat next to Barry with a small smile "Hey bare… you look like crap" this made Barry laugh out loud "Well yeah, I guess defeating a giant black hole does that to you." Oliver heard about the Blackhole in the news and suspected it was Barry who stopped it but the way he talked about it made him suspect something else happened "What happened?" Barry stared at Oliver for a moment then relaxed back into the couch "Two of my friends died that day but sacrifices themselves for the city and I…." Barry looked at his feet "People keep saying the Flash is the hero but I'm not a hero Ronnie and Eddie are, they're the ones who should be getting the praises not me." Oliver didn't know what to say his mouth was wide open with a shock that this emotion came from the always happy and fun Barry Allen but then he thought of what to say. "Barry you are a hero the city would be destroyed and in agony, if it wasn't for you, you are a hero Barry more of a hero then I will ever be don't sell yourself, short kid." Barry gave Oliver a little smile "thanks Ollie I really needed that." Oliver rubbed Barry's hair "Don't call me Ollie." Barry let out a small laugh "Ok Oliver." Just then laurel, Thea, and Diggle walked in, Dig was carrying a box "We got cake" everyone shot up immediately. They all gather around the table while Felicity cuts the cake "Ok we got the cake we got the friends now all we need is a song." She said with a cheeky grin, Oliver shot his head up with wide eyes "Oh no please no Felicity" He pleaded but this just brought laughs to the party. As on queue, Barry starts singing "Happy Birthday to you Happy birthday to you" Everyone started singing and eating cake this will defiantly go in history as one hell of a birthday./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe End/p 


End file.
